RWBY vs BRS: Monsters and Aliens
by JameyoftheMegacosmos
Summary: A crossover that will follow along the story of the new RWBY show until finished.
1. Chapter 1

I thought of writing this crossover as RWBY and Black Rock Shooter due to great similarities. I may do another once RWBY is finished because this one just for writing as the web animation goes along.

All quotes, characters, transcripts are from RWBY go to Monty Oum. All of which from Black Rock Shooter, especially The Game, are also not mine.

* * *

_"Legends... Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants - byproducts - of a forgotten past."_

_The gems in the image glow green and fade to show simple pictures of a man rising from the earth before being surrounded by creatures, barely held back by warriors._

_Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness - creatures of destruction; the creatures of Grimm - set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void._

_Darkness sets in, then suddenly brightens into a light that grows brighter and brighter until a gem rises from it and lowers itself into the hands of man._

_However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change. And in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named Dust._

_Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life._

_The castle zooms out to show the world map, which houses other buildings until they disappear in flashes of white and the map is lowered to show the scattering moon over a city at night._

_Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life._

_But even the most brilliant eventually lights flicker and die..._

* * *

"And when they are gone..." A dark voice said.

Away from the world itself, on its large satellite, a woman sat down at a table within a checkerboard room. She picked up a white teacup from her desk. Her eyes remained closed yet uncovered by her stuck out white hair as she slowly tilted the cup. She took a sip and remained still for a couple moments, driving her beverage at a calm and steady rate. Once the sipping stopped, the woman revealed her bright pink eyes to see the cup empty. There, she only gave smile and sinister giggle from her finding.

"Darkness will return..."

The woman lowered her teacup, placing it gently back onto her table. She placed her arms onto her chair's armrests and rose up to look above. Walking more into her stripped white outfit, she turned to her right and looked at the large green and blue world the moon orbited.

The woman once again gave a giggle. "And yet, it shall come again..."


	2. Chapter 2

After watching Episode 2, I'll finally begin more on the crossover.

This takes place during the events of Episode 1 with a few added scenes.

I do not own RWBY or Black Rock Shooter in any form. All of which go to their respective owners.

Location: From Dust To Dawn Dust Shop

It was another night at the Dust shop, where powder of the substance stood in the large tubes on the walls and crystals were aligned behind glass. The whole store was empty except for the owner and a red hooded girl standing by the magazines. The keeper watched over the shop while the girl remained without making a sound. After all, the whole shop was completely silent.

But then, that silence was broken. The side door to the shop opened up.

Several men walked up into the shop. Most of them wore black suits and hats. They were apparently equipped with weapons and well ready to use them. They altogether observed the shop as the man leading stepped up.

The one on front of them could be no more than the leader of the group, an infamous character known as Roman Torchwick, Unlike his subordinates, he wore a fancy white suit and held a dark gray cane in his right hand. He held a cigar in his mouth, which he took out to flick as he approached the shopkeeper.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" the white suited criminal said to owner. His voice showed more frustration to the fact rather than disappointment. Soon after, he calmed down.

The henchmen approached behind him and closer to the keeper. One which got very close a drew a gun.

The shopkeeper immediately raised his hands. "Please," he said in horror. "Just take my money and leave."

Roman shushed nicely to the frightened owner. "Calm down, we're not here for your money." The keeper then relaxed just as the man in white turned to his henchmen. "Grab the Dust."

The henchmen responded well as many of them separated to different parts of the shop. One of which brought a case to the tube and opened it for the Dust. Roman looked down on the glass shelf in front of the owner, which held crystals of many different colors. Another case opened for him, which held a spot where such crystals would be placed.

"Crystals," he said softly. "Pure, uncut."

As Roman and his henchmen began filling their cases with Dust, one of them prepared another case by the tubes until he heard the nearby girl humming a tune. He turned around and was concerned that not even Torchwick noticed her. The henchman drew his sword, walked over to the girl, and aimed at her back.

"All right kid, put your hands where I can see 'em."

No answer. The henchman got more aggravated.

"Hey, I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something-"

He forced the girl to turn the red hood to turn her back. She showed a surprised face, revealing she headphones on all this time. With the girl still confused, the henchman signaled to take them off. The dark red-hair girl understood and took them off.

"Yes?" She asked nicely.

"I said: Put your hands in the air. Now!" The henchman ordered.

"Are you...robbing me?" She remained nicer to her.

"Yes!" The man answered with anger.

"Oohhhh..."

The henchman and Roman waited quietly for the robbery to be complete. All was going until a loud "Hiya!" came from the side. One of them flew to the other side of the wall. Everyone turned to see the girl who had just hit the henchman. Roman looked with them and gave a smile. He gave another hand signal to one of his subordinates, who aimed his gun towards the girl.

A moment after the gunman shouted "Freeze" the two smashed through the front window in mid air. The one in black fell to the ground knocked out, but the girl landed safely with a weapon on her arm, revealing her herself to be Ruby Rose. The weapon extended itself into the form of a large scythe, identified as Crescent Rose, as it stabbed its long end onto the ground.

Roman scowled at the girl, who smiled back at her. "Okay..." he said as he turned to his remaining henchmen. "Get her!"

The other men charged right after Ruby, but all of this was in vain. One by one, she took each one of them down. The first was kicked as she spun her scythe at them. The next was struck by the butt of her weapon after firing a powerful gun from its head. She fired again and hit another attacker, but dodged shortly when the last one fired at her. Using the speed from her rifle, she was able to get close to the gunman and knock him down.

Roman observed all of the associated down as the last one fell at his feet. "You were worth every cent." He said in sarcasm. "Truly you were."

He heard police sirens afterward. Now it was the time to leave, never mind all the fallen henchmen. He looked up to armed Ruby. He took out his cigar and smashed the butt with his cane. "Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, as much as I'd love to stick around..." He began rising up his cane, popping off the end and a cross grid. "I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

A large shot came from the bottom of his cane. Seeing this, Ruby aimed at the ground and fired. Barely making it, she jumped high into the air to avoid the large explosion that came minutes later. She prepared to make a landing and fell safely onto the ground. Hoping to still find her enemy, she looked from the ground, but Torchwick was gone. Metal sounds came as the criminal began climbing up a ladder on the roofs.

Rushing back to the store, Ruby saw the shopkeeper getting up from the recent destruction. "You okay if I go after him?" she asked him. After getting the "Uh-huh" from the shopkeeper, Ruby immediately set off.

Using her Crescent Rose's gun and the nearby buildings, Ruby got up to the rooftops quickly. At a moment mid-air, she saw Roman at the edge of a tall building and aimed close to him. After landed right behind him, Roman stopped in impression.

"Persistent..." the white criminal said.

Ruby readied the Crescent Rose to confront him. However, a large sound of an aircraft interrupted them. So, a massive twin rotor aircraft emerged from below, opening up a door on its left side. Roman quickly jumped up and climbed into the aircraft, then turned around to his unexpected guest.

"End of the line, Red!" he called out.

Ruby still had her scythe ready to chase after him. She didn't want him to escape that easily. But before she could move, Roman already tossed a red crystal that stopped closely to her. Torchwich fired his cane again and large explosion of fire came from the roof.

Seeing only red smoke, Roman cheered insanely for what he thought was an easy kill. As soon as he opened his eyes to see the aftermath of the explosion, his face immediately changed.

As the debris cleared, a large purple circle of runes was revealed to shield the red girl from the explosion. This was cast by a new figure that appeared in front of Ruby. As the runes faded away, the woman held her wand still as she adjusted her glasses. The next instant, the woman threw a volley of purple lasers that bombarded the aircraft.

Roman was very off balance and dropped his cane so he could gain hold of the aircraft. He hit the walls a few times, but used the turbulence to fall right to the cockpit seats. "We got a Huntress!" he called out.

The pilot responded by getting off the controls and heading into the hold of the plane. Roman came forward to take her place. Once he grabbed hold of the sticks, the aircraft started to fly steady again.

The elder woman on the roof flicked wand again to prepare another shot the machine. Another purple spark shot upward and black clouds started to form above the aircraft.

Location: Remote Location

"Muy aburrido," a voice said somewhere far away.

A woman was observing the battle from remote building, looking through a scope to observe the battlefield. She wore skimpy clothing all in black and purple. The most she wore were large boots and a magician's hat.

She only spent about a hour, watching over the red girl and seeing her skills during the battle. At first, they impressed her. But with an unexpected ally joining onto the girl's side, things started to getting boring. As the clouds emerged above the getaway aircraft, shards of hail formed and rained on the machine. The observing woman merely yawned at the sighting.

"And I thought we would have a special meal this time around."

The woman closed eyes for a moment to take a rest from the action. But after opening her eyes a bit, she caught sighting of another character in the fight. This new character was found in hanger bay of the aircraft and not much was seen of her face. The only thing was seen of her was scarlet and crimson clothing that was engulfed in flame. An bolt of fire was later thrown at the elder woman, who blocks it with another spell.

The two continued to battle against each other until Ruby intervened. Transforming her scythe into a rifle, she multiple rounds at their enemy. Their remote observer sighed with relief.

"Finalmente. That girl does something."

Despite the attempts to attack, all shots on the fiery woman were easily blocked. She counters by manifesting many circles around the pair. Her older opponent acted by pushing her and her red companion away from the circles just before they exploded in their vicinity. The spectator was surprised, as she didn't see the two evade before the explosions. The aircraft leaving afterward gave her more thoughts that they were finished. She felt both sorry for the easy presumable defeat and disappointed for her interest's failure.

This changed quickly, however, when the smoke cleared. The two Huntresses were recovering from the impact, but they stood perfectly fine as they saw the criminal's aircraft get away. The remote woman showed a face of impression, especially to the young girl.

"Hm," the woman thought. "She does show some...spirit in fighting. And she's just my type." She giggled. "Perhaps the General would put her into consideration."

She thought it over again. This kind of girl may catch some interest, but knowing the General as do the others of her kind, it was likely she would brush it off just like everything else. Yet, with the fighting and spirit she saw, she had admiration for the red girl. She proved to be someone much different than anyone she came across before due to that kind of style at so young an age.

_Maybe_, she thought. There was now little to time to think more of it over. She got up from her seat and let out a giggle as she turned around.

"Well then. Hasta la próxima."


End file.
